


[podfic] Make My Troubles Rhyme

by Giddygeek, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mirror Universe, Podfic, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sort of an AU. Mostly just the other side of the story."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Make My Troubles Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make My Troubles Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17184) by giddygeek. 



  
**Coverartist:**   **[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**  
  
**Warnings:** depression, self-harm, mentions of drug use and homophobic language

 **Length:** 00:57:31  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Make%20My%20Troubles%20Rhyme_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 

***This story is the companion to [Gather No Moss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/677830). **A podbook of both stories (m4b) was compiled by[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) , and is available as a direct-download [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122159.zip).*****


End file.
